Enemies are Vicious
'''Enemies are Vicious '''is the thirty-second episode of the show . It is currently the last episode of the series. Summary Mulmangcho aims his pistol at Geumsaegi from the outside of the office window, cursing that he is never believed when trying to expose his nemesis. He fires off a few rounds and the bullets bounce harmlessly off the glass, alerting Seungnyangi to Mulmangcho's presence. Mulmangcho is stunned, unable to believe his assassination attempt failed before he is dog-piled upon by several wolves. Seungnyangi reassures Geumsaegi he is in no danger, explaining that the windows are bullet-proof and demonstrates it by firing his own pistol at the glass. Sure enough, the bullets can't penetrate and fall to the floor. Assistant Jogjebi enters and announces that Mulmangcho has been arrested for his attempt on Geumsaegi's life. Seungnyangi asks why he was taken alive. Jogjebi explains that as the main prison has been destroyed, and thus nowhere to keep the body. Cursing, Seungnyangi orders that Mulmangcho be detained in the anti-espionage facility where Dr. Dudeoji is being held. Assistant Jogjebi remarks that on the subject of Dudeoji, he is dying from malnutrition as the wolves from the previous episode stole his food. Seungnyangi insists he must be kept alive and orders to collect more fish, as Dudeoji is too important to be allowed to die. Turning back to Geumsaegi, he apologizes for the rough time he has had, and Yeou concurs flirtatiously. Geumsaegi insists it was only his duty, and he eagerly awaits Mulmangcho's confession and takes his leave. Yeou asks Seungnyangi if she should arrange Geumsaegi's transportation back to Dr. Huinjogjebi, but she is instructed not to. Seungnyangi shows her Huinjogjebi's DVD showing off his Iron Crow, the destruction they are capable of and the damage they can withstand. Seungnyangi wishes to keep Geumsaegi close as to hopefully gain access to the Iron Crows in future. The next morning, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali are brought to the anti-espionage facility for their detainment. During his struggles to escape, Mulmangcho loses his glasses and his world becomes a blurred haze. Still determined, he keeps moving to evade capture and unwittingly walks straight into his own prison cell. The wolves find the situation hilarious and point and laugh at Mulmangcho's expense. They toss him his glasses and leave him to his cell. Mulmangcho is humiliated and furious. Oegwipali, simply huffs that Mulmangcho had literally walked into this cell unattended. Mulmangcho ignores him and gets to thinking how he can possibly escape. His main goal now is not so much to convince Seungnyangi, but to ensure Geumsaegi dies once and for all. Back in Flower Hill, Commanders Goseumdochi and Darami stroll through their military runway, discussing the situation. Darami points out that the wolves have upped their security, whilst Goseumdochi replies he intends to send in scouts using his special "cloud planes" so that when entering their airspace, they will be disguised as clouds. Just then, Bamsaegi, Undochi and Murori fly down on hang gliders to report for duty. Goseumdochi gives them a few words of encouragement before sending the team of rookie scouts on their first real mission. They then send a message to Pangulggot informing Geumsaegi of the incoming reinforcements and he is to meet with them in Sol Valley. Geumsaegi is overjoyed at the prospect of meeting friends from home once again and wonders who has been sent, his mind immediately going to Juldarami. Too excited to wait, he immediately prepares and heads out into Sol Valley. As a plane flies over wolf territory, it deploys a white smoke that resembles a cloud, obscuring it from sight. However, the wolves are able to pick up on the strange cloud and detect an intrusion. Not taking chances, they keep track of it's coordinates and prepare to deploy units. Seungnyangi is contacted for permission to take action. Yeou seems confused over a cloud being a threat, but Seungnyangi takes no chances and allows his men to take action. Anti-aircraft guns are readied and aim towards the cloud, but just as quickly as they appear, they vanish. Three hang gliders drift into Sol Valley undetected. Yeou takes a call and is informed of the clouds disappearance over Rock Valley, and Seungyangi is convinced Flower Hill is making a move. Assistant Jogjebi is skeptical, and Yeou asks how can they respond that considering they have disappeared. Seungyangi opens up a map of their territory and declares Flower Hill units are likely in Sol Valley. Jogjebi tried to correct him with Rock Valley, but is rebuffed. Rock Valley is too exposed, so they would not be stupid enough to land there. Yeou commends how smart Seungyangi is and giggles as the old wolf orders Sol Valley to be surrounded and burned to ashes. Yeou protests, concerned about the welfare of their men. Seungyangi remarks he doesn't care, and Assistant Jogjebi seems shocked at the lack of regard for their wolves. In the end, the order is given to have Sol Valley burned to the ground. Inside Sol Valley, Geumsaegi hides in the shadows, pistol drawn looking out for both friend or foe, but is stunned to see Bamsaegi running towards him. He drops his gun and embraces his little brother in a loving hug. Undochi and Murori look on, smiling at the heartfelt reunion. Geumsaegi turns to the young hedgehog and duck and invites them into his hug too. Geumsaegi remarks that he had expected Juldarami to be his backup scout, and would never have expected it would be the younger recruits. Bamsaegi is offended and asks if Geumsaegi is questioning their capability because of their age. Geumsaegi backpedals and tries to apologize, but Bamsaegi boasts they they'll be the ones to rescue Dudeoji and kill Mulmangcho. Geumsaegi explains Mulmangcho is no longer a concern as he is in prison awaiting execution. Unbeknownst to them, the Sol Valley forest is being surrounded by flame-thrower wielding wolves. Geumsaegi begins to formulate a plan with the rookie scouts on rescuing Dudeoji and fills them in on his location and status. Bamsaegi is heart broken that his mentor has been tortured. Murori interrupts the conversation to alert the team that they are surrounded. They quickly hide in the long grass and watch as wolves approach and send plumes of flame into the dry foliage followed by rounds of machine gun fire. Geumsaegi thinks fast, then orders the scouts to tie a log beneath the wings of one of their hang-gliders and have Murori fly and cast it off to Rock Valley. They get to work and are able to cast off two of the gliders into Rock Valley. The wolves spot the gliders drifting away and pull back, assuming the scouts to be retreating back to Rock Valley and away from the flames. They fire at the gliders and are able to destroy them. The wolves cheer triumphantly before Seungnyangi approaches in his jeep. As he arrives, Assistant Jogjebi briefs him on the situation and informs him the gliders where taken down in mid-flight. Unconvinced, Seungnyangi orders extra security surrounding Dr. Dudeoji's prison in the anti espionage facility. Geumsaegi and the rookie scouts laugh in a small clearing in Sol Valley, having successfully fooled the wolves into leaving them alone. But Geumsaegi is quick to bring the focus back to the mission and says he will ensure Dudeoji is where he needs to be. He will give a signal, upon which the rookie scouts shall strike. Having spent the day pondering how to escape, Mulmangcho finally has an idea and calls for Oegwipali to cooperate. The prison guard is startled when the mice start screaming and thrashing from their cell, and he goes to investigate to find Mulmangcho writhing on the floor complaining of crippling abdominal pain whilst Oegwipali screams in fright for his brother's safety. When the guard hurries off to find a medic, Oegwipali remarks that their act is working but Mulmangcho should be louder to really sell it. Mulmangcho screams louder, clutching at his stomach. When the doctor arrives, Oegwipali grabs at him, begging him to save Mulmangcho's life only to be kicked away. The doctor quickly checks Mulmangcho over who has rolled his eyes into the back of his head to give the illusion of being deathly ill. He orders Mulmangcho to be taken to the infirmary and he is carried away whilst Oegwipali smiles and gives him a wave for luck. The next morning, Geumsaegi, reflecting on the order to collect fish to keep Dudeoji healthy, has decided to help in the endeavor. Many other soldiers are fishing too. Assistant Jogjebi approaches Geumsaegi and remarks he is good at fishing. Geumsaegi asks why Jogjebi has left his post guarding Dudeoji. Jogjebi replies he is here to collect any fish to feed him and accuses the wolves of eating their catches. He eyes Geumsaegi's large pile of fish enviously. Geumsaegi says he would share, but he needs his catches. Jogjebi replies he wouldn't dream of taking Geumsaegi's fish but discretely alerts the wolves to the large pile. The wolves cast their lines over to Geumsaegi's fish whilst Jogjebi distracts Geumsaegi and attaches the fish to the wolves' lines. Geumsaegi is aware, able to see the reflections of the fish leaving his pile in the water as the wolves take it and head off to the anti-espionage facility. Geumsaegi suddenly asks where his fish have gone and Jogjebi pretends to be shocked at their disappearance. Geumsaegi remarks that the thief will die, catching Jogjebi off guard. Geumsaegi explains that he had caught a poisonous puffer fish. Now terrified, Jogjebi shakes in terror, confessing his men stole the fish so they could take the reward for feeding Dr. Dudeoji. Geumsaegi announces they must hurry and prevent Dudeoji from eating the poisonous fish. The pair take a jeep and speed to the anti-espionage facility and Geumsaegi follows as Jogjebi unwittingly gives him a tour of the inside as they head to Dudeoji's cell. Jogjebi asks the guard where all the fish have gone, and the large wolf laughingly claims Dudeoji has eaten every last one. Alarmed, Jogjebi looks into the cell to see Dudeoji lying on the ground and screams for a doctor. The wolf, now concerned, asks what has happened, and Jogjebi explains the fish where compromised with a puffer among them and Dudeoji has surely been fatally poisoned. The wolf cries out in shock before his body seizes up, he grabs at his neck and drops to the ground, dead. Confused, Jogjebi asks what has happened, for another pair of guards to explain that he stole the fish without sharing. Dudeoji has not been fed. Jogjebi finally relaxes, glad Dudeoji will live before offering an awkward apology to Geumsaegi for the incident. Geumsaegi shrugs it off before checking on Dudeoji one last time, making a mental note that he is in Cell No. 3. Assistant Jogjebi asks that Geumsaegi please not tell anybody he was inside the anti-espionage facility as they could get into a lot of trouble for the breech in security. Geumsaegi, having information he needs, promises he will not tell anybody. He suddenly remembers that Mulmangcho is supposedly being held in this facility and checks in his cell, only to find Oegwipali idly whistling to himself alone. He asks where Mulmangcho has gone, and is told he suffered sudden stomach issues and is in the infirmary. Geumsaegi's eyes widen, aware of Mulmangcho's penchant for escaping, but decides to trust in the wolves guarding him. As night falls, Mulmangcho lies awake in his infirmary cot, plotting on how to kill Geumsaegi. Outside the anti-espionage facility, Geumsaegi and the rookie scouts watch the patrol guarding the building. When Geumsaegi gives the sign, the scouts silence and drag away one of the patrolling officers and steal his clothing. They use their new disguise to follow the patrolling unit into the facility. Mulmangcho leaves his bed and paces, thinking he cannot afford to make any mistakes and looks out of his window for an opportunity. He growls angrily at the amount of guards, but pauses when he notices the rookie scouts take their place and follow the patrol. Mulmangcho decides to use their infiltration to his advantage and regain Seungnyangi's trust. To escape his room, he sneaks up upon his sleeping prison guard, pickpockets his pistol and slips out of the door. As the Patrol prepares to finish their shift, Murori bends his wings into the fake shape of a wolf's head. A tollbooth guard notices something is off and thinks he sees a hand motioning the tail. He pinches himself wondering if he is too drowsy and is seeing things. Geumsaegi, in his role as Aide, arrives in his jeep and calls the guards attention, asking if anything is strange, which the guard declines. The scouts enter the facility and disperse and Geumsaegi, satisfied they have entered the building, is confident they will succeed. Mulmangcho is also inside the facility, hanging on a ceiling pipe, watching the events unfold below him. He is shocked to recognize Bamsaegi. He watches as they are able to take down a wolf by suffocating him, and he realizes they are here to extract Dudeoji. Undochi is able to take down the remaining guards by throwing his quills, piercing their necks, leaving them free to enter Cell No. 3. However, Mulmangcho sets off the alarm and the scouts realize they are trapped with the enemy aware of their presence. They sit at the base of the stairs and fire at anybody coming down whilst Mulmangcho drops to the floor and lifts the cell keys from a dead guard. Assistant Jogjebi and Yeou arrive at the scene and Yeou orders the entire facility be surrounded. Bamsaegi orders Undochi to find the cell keys, and the young hedgehog obeys. when he can't find the keys, he resorts to trying to break down the door. However, when he does, he finds Dudeoji missing. Their plan having failed, Bamsaegi has to find an escape before they are overpowered or run out of ammunition. Mulmangcho, hiding back in the ceiling with the pipes quickly scribbles out a message, attaches it to a dagger and tosses it to Bamsaegi. Bamsaegi opens it to find directions into a particular cell and marked with the Lily Bell. Assuming the message to be from Geumsaegi, he orders Murori and Undochi to follow him, and the three rush off into the cell, Undochi taking a moment to toss a smoke grenade to obscure where they have went. When the smoke clears, the wolves are amazed, wondering if they have escaped with Mulmangcho and Dudeoji. Yeou enters the prison, unamused, and surveys the situation before Mulmangcho emerges, proudly boasting that he has secured Dudeoji and the Flower Hill scouts are in a cell. Oegwipali appears with Dudeoji to back up his claim. Geumsaegi is horrified that Mulmangcho is here. Jogjebi demands to know where these supposed scouts are hiding. Mulmangcho indicates they are in the torture room, where they had taken Mulmangcho before. Mulmangcho taunts Geumsaegi, explaining he gave them a note marked with a "Pangulggot" which he is aware is his codename. Geumsaegi denies the accusation, and Mulmangcho demands they go to the torture chamber for themselves and see. Yeou is thoroughly fed up and announces that if there are no scouts in the torture chamber, she will kill Mulmangcho herself. She then orders toxic gas to be pumped into the chamber. Mulmangcho rejoices as Geumsaegi realizes that rookie scouts will surely be killed, and imagines the helpless recruits choking to death because his plan went wrong. He curses, if only he had killed Mulmangcho in the infirmary when given the chance. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Bamsaegi *Murori *Undochi *Dr. Dudeoji *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi Villains *Commander Seungnyangi *Mulmangcho *Oegwipali *Officer Yeou *Assistant Jogjebi Production notes Songs *My Dear Home Town *We're Little Scouts Transcript Gallery Enemies are Vicious/Gallery Trivia *To the Den of the Wolf Unit and this episode were not included on International DVD, they were only present on North Korean DVD which is sold only in North Korea. Category:Series 2 Episodes